


Breathtaking

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Alva's first kiss





	

“The stars are beautiful.”

Alva followed Leliana’s gaze, but found it hard to concentrate on the brightness with her at her side. Red hair brushing bare shoulders, the soft swing of her lips. No. Bad. For once, the sky seemed clear and they shared their watch duty, while the rest of the camp lay in silence, and Alva felt her heart beating against her rips and the sweat on her palms. She’d talked to Wynne about that. About her feelings, the way she couldn’t stop staring at Leliana and followed her around like a lost puppy.

And Wynne? 

Smiled, ever so gently, patted her shoulder and advised her to confess those feelings. Life was too short to waste it with pinning and aching, especially those of the Wardens. In theory it’d seemed easy. Reality was cruel, though, and Alva’s thoughts a mess of memories and dreams of dragons.

Now or never. This had to be the perfect moment, undisturbed by sun and friends.

Alva took Leliana’s hand and pressed it against her mouth. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Leliana tasted clean, but her own words like ash on the tip of her tongue. Nothing compared to the verses of a skilled bard and Alva wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hide from the repercussion of her confession. She should have asked Zevran for some of his poetry and the best way to recite it.

And now, she’d totally wasted her once chance of wooing her. 

Leliana seemed taken aback, with her open mouth and her shining eyes, and Alva already wondered, if she’d ever be able to talk to her again. It had been a terrible idea. To even fathom someone like Leliana liking her back. A dwarf form the poorest and dirtiest place, unable to maintain the simplest interactions. Someone, who could neither read nor write nor know about the world’s poems.

“Alva.”

Her name sounded like a song on her lips.

And she kissed her. Softly first, the barest hint of a mouth on hers. Her first kiss. Alva held her eyes closed. Her whole body felt clumsy and heavy and she didn’t know whether to be freezing or dying from heat.

Rougher then. Tongue and arms around her body. Leliana pulled her close and Alva found herself not daring to breath. Mocking voices told her that all of this had to be a dream, a mere fantasy, but the taste of Leliana was on her lips, breasts pressed against her skin. Goosebumps covered Alva’s entire back.

How could a single thing be so wonderful and feel so good?

Alva’s mouth hang open, wet and a bit swollen. She tried blinking several times and found herself not able to move just an inch. Did happiness feel like this? Giddy and a breath of freedom in her lungs?

Leliana tilted her head to the side. “Is everything alright? I hope, I didn’t scare you?”

“No. No… I …” Alva already started counting the freckles on Leliana’s nose. She was close enough to indulge in something that foolish.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.” Leliana blushed, which made Alva blush. 

A blushing disaster. 

“Really?”

She shrugged and played with a lock of Alva’s hair. “Yes, but I feared I would push you away with my advances.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” The words sounded maybe a tad too passionate.

Something in Leliana’s eyes became soft and sad and she leaned closer and kissed Alva again.


End file.
